


Step One: Forget The Plan

by TOCAD



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Chicago Blackhawks, First Time, M/M, Washington Capitals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-18
Updated: 2012-05-18
Packaged: 2017-11-05 14:38:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/407567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TOCAD/pseuds/TOCAD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon has a plan to find out if he's gay, but he didn't expect it to hurt so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Step One: Forget The Plan

Jon has a plan. It's how he works, he always has a plan. Now, they don't always work out, but it can't always be helped. 

The last time he had a plan that involved drinking and sex it didn't end well. It got both him and his teammate arrested. In his defense, they were both _technically_ legal, just that Jon forgot the US age is 21. If it had been Canada though, it would've went off without a hitch. 

This time, it's going to work. Both parties are of age and, although one doesn't know it yet, they will both be having sex by the end of the night. At least, that's the plan. 

Jon takes another shot and finishes off his fourth beer before setting his plan into action. Walking isn't _as_ easy as he thought it would be, but he manages to go without too much trouble. "Hey, guys," he says, walking up to a group of mostly Caps. 

They include him into their little group no problem and step one is complete. It's mostly just small talk and catching up, but they seem actually interested in how Jon's season has been going. 

He smoothly orders Stolichnaya, straight and catches the eye of his target. Step two complete. He drinks it down in a matter of gulps and takes a step back to space himself from the group just enough.

Ovechkin follows, leaning against the bar. "Surprise you drink good vodka. Can't believe you drink like a man though," Alex says. "Not even Russian on your team."

"I can surprise you in a lot of ways," Jon says back. Alex spots his tone and smiles. "I'm sure you can," he says before finishing off his own drink. 

"Two Stoli, straight," Alex orders, keeping his eyes level with Jon's. "Or maybe not so straight?" he lowers his voice, leaning into Jon. 

Alex takes the two drinks, hands one to Jon and signals for them to venture further away from the group. Everyone is split up among the league- talking to old friends, new friends, mentors. Nothing that would make them seem out of place talking to each other. It's the perfect plan.

"So, you drink to impress someone or you drink like normal?" Alex asks with a big grin on his face.

"Believe it or not, I actually like vodka," Jon answers, challenging Alex almost.

"So, you take four beers, shots, and drink glasses of vodka all time?" Alex mocks.

"You watched?" Jon asks.

"You come here alone, I wonder why no Pat. Looked determined," Alex answers. 

Jon shrugs. "What's it to you?" 

Alex smirks. "Nothing," he winks before placing his empty glass on the bar and walking away.

Following along, Jon places his glass beside the other and casually follows out. Taking a glance to make sure nobody is seeing them, he heads to the elevator where Alex is checking his watch.

They walk in and stand apart until the door closes. Jon pushes Alex against the elevator wall and kisses him. They part as the door opens again and Alex leads Jon to his room. 

Once inside, Alex takes the lead and pushes off their jackets and pulls off their ties. By the time they hit the bed Jon is in his boxers and Alex is kicking off his pants. 

The way Alex kisses his neck, Jon can't remember which step he was on, but step sex seems like a good idea. That is, until Alex pulls out a condom and some lube, reminding Jon that he's never actually had sex with a man before.

Alex says something while he's thinking about how to deal with this and decides it can't be that hard. Better than Alex thinking he's a loser, anyhow. How hard can it be?

He goes back to kissing Alex. "How much prep you need?" Alex asks, pulling away. Jon doesn't really know what to say, so he goes with his gut. "It's been a while," he breathes.

Alex smirks again and moves down Jon's body. It feels amazing when Alex starts with him. His breath hitches at the discomfort when Alex finally sticks a finger inside him. He's not being overly gentle at all, but Jon assumes it's because the need to get off and the fact Alex thinks he's done this before.

They're both considerably drunk and Jon really doesn't care right now because despite the pain, it feels pretty good. The second finger burns a little more and Jon can't help the groan that escapes his throat. 

He kind of hopes Alex will slow down a bit, but Alex groans back with him and he adds another finger. They're both grunting pretty loudly and Jon's relieved when Alex pulls his hand out. "Ready?" Alex asks, biting his ear.

Jon can only whimper and nod, voice stuck in his throat. It's enough for Alex though and he gets himself ready. 

Alex wraps his arm around Jon's chest, with his other one holding himself as he pushes in. Jon's thankful for the arm around his chest because Alex is bigger than his fingers and the burn of him pushing inside is lulled slightly by the heat of Alex's body heat surrounding him like a blanket. 

He's grunting again, but Alex still takes it as a good sign. Then again, Jon hasn't said anything different and he's not sure he wants to. It feels good. Really good. 

Alex holds him closer to his chest as he starts to speed up, thrust harder. Jon's practically screaming in a cloud of pain and pleasure, but his throat is too dry to do more than groan loudly. He feels the purr in Alex's chest and it fills him with the high that makes it worth it. 

And then Alex hits that spot. Just as his teeth sink into Jon's shoulder and he actually does scream this time. Alex is pounding inside him and Jon can't even think anymore. 

He's in sensory overload when Alex pushes his lips against his ear again. "You close, Jonny-boy?" he asks. His accent his so thick, voice so harsh against his skin. It's all he can take when Alex's hand finds his cock. Three strokes and a rush of curses, French and English roll off his tongue and his vision is failing. 

Alex moans his name and sucks on the corner of Jon's neck as he climaxes. Jon can feel Alex twitch inside him and it sends a shiver down his spine.

Jon wasn't expecting cuddles from Alex, but the Russian seems to be asleep pretty soon after pulling out and pressing himself against Jon's body. Jon would almost be mad if it weren't for the clock reading 3am. Instead, he lets the sounds and motions of Alex's breathing coax him into sleep. 

+_+_+_+_+ +-+-+-+ +_+_+_+_+

When Jon wakes up, it's almost impossible not to scream. Except his throat is impossibly dry and nothing comes out. 

As if on cue, Alex comes strolling in, grin fully in-tact as he places a glass of water, bottle of Gatorade and two aspirin on the dresser next to Jon. "I doubt you drink like that, so I get you feel better stuff," Alex explains, rubbing Jon's leg. 

The movement makes Jon yelp and cringe and Alex knows something’s wrong right away. "Jon, you okay?"

Jon shrugs before answering. "I've been better," he says. "Just- hurts." he admits. 

"I hurt you? Jon, why not tell me? I go slower or not so rough but you didn't say anything," Alex sounds more worried than Jon expects and he feels bad. 

"It wasn't so bad last night. I mean, hurt a little, but not much," Jon explains. "I didn't think it would be this bad today."

"Next day always little sore, but should not be a problem," Alex says and yeah, Jon probably should've mentioned having never done it before.

"Um, I wasn't really sure what to expect. With any of it."

Alex studies Jon's face but doesn't say anything. Just waits. "I've- the plan was to-" Jon trails off. "I think I'm into guys and I wasn't sure, but now I am- I think I am. If it hurts this bad all the time, I'm not sure," Jon rambles. "Anyway, my plan was to find out if the rumours were true and-"

"Rumours?" Alex cuts in.

"Well, guys said before about you being into guys and I wasn't sure what to believe and I've been confused myself for a long time and Adam said he knows you've at least fucked guys and I should give you a try and-"

"Adam?" Alex asks. 

"Burish. He's on the Stars now," Jon explains. Before Jon can go on, Alex frowns. "Alex?"

"I was just test for you?" Alex asks.

"What?" Jon asks. "No, that's not what I meant. I mean, I wasn't planning on sleeping with you. I was supposed to get you to a hotel room and ask you about it."

"It?"

"Sex. With guys. But I got nervous and you were talking to people so I had four beers, five shots, and two glasses of Vodka I wasn't prepared for. I don't usually drink more than two beers," Jon admits. He stares at the floor, feeling the urge to not be naked under a sheet on a bed in Alex Ovechkin's hotel room the night after pretty much tricking him into sex.

Alex's face is straight and unreadable. He's got that Russian stare going on, but he's not looking at Jon. "You know, I don't usually hook up with people like this, but I didn't want to say no to you," Alex says after a moment of silence.

Jon stays silent as Alex pauses. "I don't know what I see in eye, but I didn't think you've never done before. Why didn't you say? I would've done different, been better for first time. Less pain," he says.

Jon shrugs. Alex seems oddly upset. Maybe not that odd, but Jon wouldn't imagine a one night kind of deal to be such a problem. "When we started kissing, I just didn't want you to stop and I thought you might if I said anything," Jon admits. 

"Only stop if you want to talk only instead, but you can't just go sleep with someone when you're a virgin!" Alex says.

"I've had sex, Alex. I'm not that lame," Jon challenges. 

"Sex with girls is not the same as sex with men. Especially when you bottom," Alex explains. Jon's got proof of that in the form of pain. 

"I'm sorry," Jon says. "It was worth it though," he adds.

Alex smiles and lets out a chuckle. "It's sex," he says. "Never bad, in my experience."

"Yeah, well. Any idea when it'll stop hurting?" Jon asks, awkwardly. 

Alex shrugs. "Not really, but hot shower might help. Welcome to use my shower."

Jon feels a little weird, but accepts the offer and takes a shower. When he gets out, he does feel miles better. His ass still hurts like hell, but his muscles feel better and his hangover is mostly gone.

When he comes out of the bathroom, there is room service set out for two and Alex motions for him to sit down. "Eat, then sleep more," Alex instructs Jon.

"I should probably get back to my hotel room," Jon says. "After I eat, I guess. I'm sorry for last night."

"Why sorry? Sex was good, I can knock off 'sex with Captain Serious' off my list," Alex grins. 

"You're not going to tell people, right?" Jon asks.

"I tell people, they know I sleep with guys. So, no." Alex answers.

Jon nods and joins Alex for breakfast. It's nice, except for the pain Jon still feels. 

"Give me a call if you want to hook up again, no pressure though," Alex offers, giving Jon a hug goodbye. Jon nods and leaves quietly. 

Hopefully Pat won't notice his limp.


End file.
